Mint's Book of Forum Tales
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: So, thanks to Caesar's Palace, I'm in the swing of things again. These are just one shots that have been compiled into a book of tales! Some of them may be bad but hey! Sometimes writers have bad ideas! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! Mint Writer here. Been awhile but I plan to stay for a while. So, I recently got into Undertale and Steven Universe and they are great! Here is an AU for the story of Undertale. I got this prompt from Caesar's Palace. The AU is Child-of-god/Goddesses AU. My reaction to this AU.**

 **Mint: Well... Crap. Gems are basically gods and Undertale is... Wait! Idea! I'll make a cringe worthy parody! Yay! *sigh***

 **Anyway, I'm planning on doing a screenplay for Undertale the Musical so stay tuned, Undertale fans. Thanks for reading and stay DETERMINED!**

Once upon a time, there lived two races, humans and monsters. One day, war began and... wait. You've probably heard this story before. I should've known. Well, recently, a new tale surfaced. Another "game". The story is the same but is the opposite of Undertale. It has many plot holes that can't be filled and... well, It's basically the same story. I shall tell you many of my favorite parts of this hero's journey but only if you give me a bisicle.

Just kidding. These are my favorite parts of the story of Godlytale.

A long time ago, Humans, Monsters, and gods lived above ground. They all lived in harmony until the Monsters and Humans became afraid of the gods. They used a special spell and said "Ooga Booga Wooga!" and they made the gods mortal. Then, they banished them Underground. There they stayed until a child fell down. This is their tale.

Skip forward.

"Get as many as you can!" said a flower. The child caught all of them and almost died.

"I fooled you! I am Flowey the Flower, God of Treachery. I tricked you and now you'll only be seen by the God of Death!"

"Wait! Hold on a second. The God of Treachery is a flower?" The child said, nearly holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny? I TRICKED YOU! You should be asking for mercy?"

"I can't hold back the laughs! What's next? The God of Spaghetti?" The child laughed even harder.

"You don't laugh at the God of Spaghetti! He has a brother, The God of Puns and Death, that will beat you up if you mess with the God of Spaghetti!"

"I don't see why we were scared of the gods. Do you have the God of Anime because if so, I want to worship him or her!"

"I don't see why you're laughing! The Goddess of Anime made the God of Deadly Machines and TV Show Hosts!"

Though the child was injured really badly, they laughed even harder. They couldn't stand it.

"I can't stand this!" Flowey said as he put his friendliness pellets away. "I was just going to say, 'It's kill or be killed' but you ruined it!"

"What?! No! Come on! Say it now..." Said Frisk, trying to keep a straight face. "G-god of the Flowery Flowers!"

"Ugh!" Flowey stopped and saw Toriel with a fireball in her hands. "Put that fireball away. I was just leaving!"

Flowey then went away.

"Uhmm... Do not worry child. I am Toriel, Goddess of Parenthood and caretaker of the Ruins. Follow me to the Ruins."

Toriel led Frisk down to a room where a staircase leads to the entrance to the Ruins. Between the two staircases was a yellow sparkly star thing. Upon touching it, Frisk felt more determined. Determined for what, they didn't know.

Frisk followed Toriel until she stopped at a room with a big locked double doors. There were many buttons. Toriel then pressed some of the buttons and then hit a lever. The doors opened.

"Did I also mention that I am the Goddess of the Solutions to Puzzles? Notice I didn't say "Goddess of Puzzles. That title was already taken." said Toriel, a little bitter.

"Oh yeah. I got off topic. These buttons have been pressed and the doors are opened so you don't need to learn this puzzle but there are many along the way."

Toriel then led Frisk to another room. This room was long and had three levers. One lever was by itself and the other two were together.

"Okay. Solve this one. I didn't give you any hints."

"But there's yellow arrows pointing to the two levers I need to press." said Frisk, foolishly using logic.

"You will use that riddle to solve the puzzle without any of my help." said Toriel, a bit more stern.

Frisk panicked and quickly went to the plaque with the riddle.

" _The two levers you seek_

 _are quite unique_

 _See if you can fair_

 _To find the two, so rare._

 _You think you might win_

 _With pressing the alone one_

 _But there's an evil twin_

 _Press not that one and you will have won._

 _Follow the Road."_

Frisk read it carefully and then went straight to the ones marked with arrows. It made a click sound when they pressed the last one.

"Good job, little one! You solved the puzzle without my help!" She said with Frisk not able to tell her the truth.

 **A/N: Sorry if this one was too bad. It was meant to be a comedy Parody but I don't know if it was more bad than funny. Oh well. If you don't like it, that's fine. Just don't hate me. The Undertale the Musical screenplay should be better so stay tuned. Also, review if you miraculously like this trashy story. I might do another if people think it's comedy gold. Anyway, thanks and see ya later!**


	2. Lifted from the Water

**A/N this is a story about human Lapis and Peridot from SU. It is called "Lifted from the Water." Enjoy!**

I stand on the edge of the water, thinking about how my life went from one of wonder to a life of heartbreak. Lapis was the name my parents picked for me during this horrible time. Lapis, the ordinary 16-year-old girl. Who knew that things would go down so quickly.

My father was a sailor and I was heartbroken when he didn't return to Beach City. Those who survived told me that he saved a young boy's life before he fell into the rushing water. Two years after that, when I was 8, my mother found out that she had cancer. I didn't know what it was at the time but I knew at the time that it was killing her.

Now, all I had was the water. No family I could speak of except for my Uncle Andy, who lives in a barn. No friends either, unless you say that friends are people who trap you and use you. If that were the definition of a friend, I would have tons.

The worst part is that my mother had often said that families are forever whenever I was bullied or lost a friend. Unfortunately, it's not true. I am not with my mom or dad now, no matter how much I miss them. If only I had someone...

To stop my train of thought, I rush into the water, my blue-dyed hair following behind me. I run as hard as I can through the water and when I can't run anymore, I dive beneath the surface.

To me, water was an old friend of mine. My father when he was still alive compared me often to the ocean. "You are as calm as the ocean," he would say. "But when you are disturbed, you are the most fierce and terrifying thing against your enemies. Never change, my little Lazuli." I could almost hear his voice above the waves, calling for me.

I go up to the surface to get another breath when I hear someone actually calling me. I hear her before I see her.

"Lapis! Lapis!" I see walking along the shore, looking for me. She has blond unruly hair and her dark green eyes are helped in their search by a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her name is Peridot and she fits in that category of capturing me and using me.

Before I could dive into the water to hide, she spots me. "Lapis!" She exclaims as goes to the edge of the beach. Great. Now, I'm trapped with my enemy.

"What are you doing here, Peridot? Go away!" I yell, cruelly. I stopped being her puppet long ago.

"Lazuli, I know how you feel about me. I know how you feel about my family, but I was wondering if you would give me another shot."

It almost makes me laugh. "You? Another shot? Why? You had Jasper bully me just so that you could get your precious information about Steven and his group, The Crystal Gems. You used me, Peridot! So why should I give you a second chance?"

"Lapis. I know you can't forgive me. That's not what I'm asking. I wanted to give you this." She pulls out a little box that is wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I cautiously come closer. When I'm close enough to the edge of the water but close enough to the deep end where I can swim away, she gives me the box.

With my wet wrinkled hands, I open up the box and I almost have to stop myself from gasping is surprise. Inside is a necklace. On the necklace is a gem in the form of a water droplet. That's when I know what gem it is. Lapis Lazuli, the gem I was named after. I hesitantly pick it up and I look up at Peridot.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, Lazuli. I just wanted to give you something to show that I want a second chance. I know I can't change what I did and I'm not asking for forgiveness." She actually looks genuinely sad about her actions! I still have my suspicions, though. I look down at the box on my lap.

"Then what are you asking for?" I ask silently but loud enough so she could hear me.

"I'm asking for you to be my friend." She says as I hear the splashing of feet. I look up to see Peridot wading into the water. She never has liked water or going into it. I don't know what she is trying to do until she is standing right in front of me. That's when she does something I did not expect.

She stuck out her hand to me. She is standing in front of me and offering to pull me up out of the water. I realize that she is smiling a little and looking into me. I realize that this isn't just an offer of help. It is an offer for us to give each other a second chance. It is an offer to be with one another. To be friends. I hesitate before I realize how hard she is trying.

The necklace must have cost a fortune and she did it just so that we could be friends. Not to mention that her mother, Yellow Diamond, doesn't want her to associate with a Lazuli, let alone buy an expensive necklace for one. Peridot was offering everything she could give to me. She was giving everything into correcting this relationship. Could I really do the same?

Finally, I look up, smile, and take Peridot's hand. She smiles more brightly as she lifts me up so that I can stand. She is very short compared to most people at high school and I am no exception. I try to keep tears from spilling from my eyes.

"I want to be your friend, Peridot. Please don't make me regret it." I say.

"I won't let you down, best friend." She says in response.

Unbeknownst to us on that day, we would become closer than friends. We would become closer than even best friends. Maybe my mom was right about families, because now, Peridot is a part of my family.

 **A/N Hey! I got this prompt from a challenge/contest at Caesar's Palace where I write a story with the prompt being the first line of a book. Mine was Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck because I was lazy and that book was the closest to me. The prompt was "Mom's always saying that friends come and go but family is forever." I managed to turn a line from a light hearted story into a heartfelt oneshot! Yay!**


End file.
